lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rise of Evil
Here is my story, called Journey Journey Prologue: Rise Of Evil A tall figure strode down the corridor. Dim lights silently flickered above his head as he quickly made each step. Both of his long arms met each other behind his back. His facial expression was grim and dull, like a cluster of storm clouds about to ruin a sunny day. Not only was his expression bored, but also the hall. The strange thing was that he seemed to be a shadow. His skin was solid black, yet he was as transparent as glass. The eyes on his face were scarlet red, as were his lips. On the top of his head was a blak top hat, which blended into his skin. A scepter was held in his left hand, partially hidden by the cape he was wearing. On top of it was a black jewel, which shined though it was transparent. It looked deceptive, as if it showed authority but held terrible secrets. The hall was outlined in gray metal walls. The lights hardly illuminated any of it. The floor was made of steel, and clanked every time he took another step. Rusty bolts occasionally popped out of the floor, but even if he stepped at the wrong time, his foot strangely slipped through it without contact. At the end of the tunnel was a single, metal door. He reached the exit of the corridor. No windows were seen on the door, but there was a keypad with numbers on each button. He swiftly punched in an unknown combination. The keypad flipped, revealing a blue screen. A glowing red image of a hand appeared on it. He placed his right hand on it, which perfectly fit with the electronic one. A lime check appeared where the hand used to be. The door slid open, and the man walked in, grinning. His rose lips straightened as he faced his surroundings. He was in a circular room with a large dome for the ceiling. Several other passages went off in many different directions. They, however, did not contain a door like the one the man had entered. From the looks of it, they had a shorter distance, too. In the center of the room was a polished wood desk. The walls and floor around it were made of steel. Behind the desk were two armchairs. In each one sat two figures. Both of them had not noticed the man yet, as there heads were both down. He took another step, and the contact with the steel and his foot startled them. They jolted up suddenly with surprised expressions. Their faces relaxed as the man took another step. He looked at them and took a final step before reaching the desk. They were identical in all ways. They had violet skin with a bluish glow to top it off. They had blood red eyes like the man, but both had no mouth. Their hair was on fire- literally. A thick blue flame protruded in eruption of light from the top of their heads, creating a pointy and wavy hairstyle. The two of them stared at the man intently, as if waiting for something big to happen. The man grinned with evil glee. Even a brave man would've been terrified of the hideous facial features, but the two creatures showed no sign of fear. They remained silent and continued looking at him with their focused eyes. The man's smile faded, and he spun around, grabbing his scepter. The cape swished a bit with his movement. He released his hands from his back, showing the scepter to the people. For a moment the two figures stared at the scepter, with the black jewel reflecting in their eyes. Then, without warning, they jumped out of their seats and sprinted to be the first to stop in front of the man. They slid a bit, stopped, bowed at the man, and genuflected on their left knees. Their shirts were ripped, revealing purple bones. Their left arms were normal, but the hands had been replaced with long, sharpened knives. The man grinned again and stepped past the purple people. His path was the corridor on the far left. He put his hands behind his back once again, hiding the scepter from view under his cape. The entire place was a detention center, for several cells lined against the walls. Prisoners inside kept begging for food or freedom, but the man was merciless to their pleas. He continued down the hall of trapped people until he stopped at a cell towards the end of the hall. Another keypad was attatched to to the wall next to the bars. He entered another combination, and the bars slid open. Inside the cell, on a bare bench, sat a lone prisoner. He was looking into the air, standing still. He did not look at the man, as if he was not there. Most of his clothing was torn, revealing several scratches. He wore a red t-shirt and blue jeans. His skin was pale, from either stress or punishment. He had a solemn but smiling expression. Then the strangest thing happened. The man's transparent form began to solidify. His appearance stayed the same color. He was still a shadow; this time a a solid shadow. His clothing details were now clearly visible. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a purple bowtie that glowed with almost a gaseous light. The prisoner's expression lightened at the sight of the trick. Then the man spoke. "What do you call yourself?" His voice was deep and growled every time he pronounced an s''. As if the prison had not affected him, the prisoner casually spat, "You have half the right to know! Anyway, the name's Bob. Now, who are ''you?" The man placed both hands on his scepter and pulled it into view. Bob's expression remained the same. His face was still pale, but some color was flushing into it. "So you are ''genuine", growled the man. "However, my name does not concern you at this moment. "What do you mean I'm 'genuine'?" asked Bob. "You are the real Bob and not a decoy." "Ha! Now I know why you captured me! You know I hold crucial information to the Nexus Force. You know that I was never a smiling friend that helped new recruits, but a spy that they trusted. I believe that you are an agent for the Darkitect. You want to recruit me for the Maelstrom. Don't think I was born yesterday! I also know that-" "ENOUGH!" shouted the man. He clutched the scepter tighter than ever, muttering curses as he did. "My plan is falling into place, young Bob. The Maelstrom is at its highest peak of power. The Nexus Force tries effortlessly to build their stupid tower, but soon it will collapse in my glory. And you, young Bob, will be there to help us." "Your talking like the Darkitect", said Bob. "I'm only loyal to the Nexus Force." "Not anymore", chuckled the man. "You are obviously no scholar to have not noticed my identity." Bob looked unpleased. The man grinned evilly once again. The jewel of the scepter began to glow with a purple light. He clutched it and grew until he was at least as tall as five grown minifigures. He and all of his clothing became transparent again. Bob tried to say something, but all he could do was stutter and point. "You think I am an agent for the Darkitect?" boomed the man in a much louder voice. The purple light continued growing on the scepter, and a beam shot out of it, nailing Bob in the chest. "Think again! I ''am the Darkitect!" Bob was on the ground, twitching. The man ran through the bars without touching the metal at all, and disappeared as Bob's eyes turned to the shade of scarlet. Category:Post-Gameplay Era Category:Stories Based on NPCs